Disney Heroes: Battle Mode
Disney Heroes: Battle Mode is an action and RPG game available on mobile and desktop devices, starring Disney and Pixar characters. On December 11, 2018 the game was updated to include Nightmare Before Christmas characters among other improvements to the game. Story "Welcome to the digital City... and enjoy it while you can. A wicked virus is corrupting every pixel, turning even the heroes’ own friends and family against them! Pull together the best teams for the job, equip powerful gear, and battle against incredible odds to save your fellow heroes. '' ''Only YOU can win the day! No cape required." The Nightmare Before Christmas On December 11, 2018 the game updated to add Jack Skellington and Sally to their character lineups, as apart of the Christmas celebration in the game. In a later update, they added Oogie Boogie to the character lineup. According to community reviews, their additions have been long-awaited and requested by many. Jack Skellington "“Eureka! This year, Christmas will be - OURS!” "Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, is the unliving embodiment of the chills and thrills of Halloween. He attacks enemies on the field with pumpkins and presents." Jack Skellington is a back-line control hero with Core Stats of 42 basic damage, 52 skill power, 432 max HP, and 1,000 maximum energy. His trial team is yellow and his role is Damage. Jack could be obtained through Diamond Chests, which cost 288 in-game currency gems. He has a friendship with Sally, which can be unlocked at level 89 and with the two as blue rarities. Their Friendship power disk features a potion bottle with heart-shaped smoke coming out of it. It is called, "A Lovely Brew", and will add damage to Jack's Master of Fright ability as well as targeting enemies who are not affected by it and increases the damage over time. Friendship Missions Sally - The mission begins with the first chapter, "Nightmare in the City", where it is revealed that Sally is excited to be in the City while Jack isn't as enthusiastic. He is homesick and isn't warming up to their new environment as quickly. He eventually confesses this to Sally, who assures him that it's uncomfortable to be in a new place and that it'll get easier with time. The Mad Hatter - TBA Master of Fright While Passive, Jack sets his pumpkins aflame and throws it at his enemies, doing fantastic damage while dealing additional damage over time. While Active, Jack will twist his face into a scary one, which in turn scares his enemies and momentarily stuns them. This Skill is unlocked at White. What's This?'''Jack throws a present and a maniacal Toy Duck will emerge, scaring nearby enemies. It then travels across the screen and damages all enemies in a line. This skill is unlocked at ''Green''. '''Jack-O-Lantern Similarly to his scene in This is Halloween, Jack will engulf himself in flames, which causes his basic attacks to splash and will damage multiple enemies. This skill is unlocked at Blue. Trick-or-Treats Jack's allies will heal when they damage a Scared enemy. Sally “What’s wrong? I thought you liked Frog’s Breath!” "A diligent apothecary and cautious, caring friend, Sally's ready to lend her friends a hand... sometimes literally." Sally is a front-line Tank hero with Core Stats of 46 basic damage, 46 skill power, 815 max HP, and 1,000 max energy. Her role is Tank with a position of Front and a trial team Yellow. Sally could be obtained either through the Coliseum Shop or a Diamond Crate. Her friends include Yax from Zootopia and Tia Dalma from the Pirates of the Caribbean series. Friendship Missions TBA [[Deadly Nightshade|'Deadly Nightshade']] While Passive, Sally's basic attacks stack poison. Each of them will deal damage over time before being removed. While Active, Sally consumes the stacks of poison and deals additional damage per stack to poisoned enemies. This skill is unlocked at White. [[Frog's Breath|'Frog's Breath']] Sally throws a flask at the furthest enemy, applying stacks of poison to all enemies in that area and dealing damage. This skill is unlocked at Green. Something In The Wind When reaching 0 HP, Sally releases a toxic cloud and will revive. The toxic cloud remains in-battle for some time and adds a stack of poison every few seconds to every enemy within range. This skill is unlocked at Blue. Stronger Than She Seems Sally will gain extra max HP. This skill is unlocked at Purple. Oogie Boogie "One more roll of the dice oughta do it." With a roll of his dice, Oogie Boogie takes his chances on the battlefield and scares enemies. Oogie Boogie is a front-line Tank hero with a Trial Team of Yellow. He was offered in the Daily Sign-In month of December 2019, his chips offered usually every 5 days. His friends include Randall from Monsters, Inc. and Captain Hook from Peter Pan. Friendship Missions TBA Quite A Fright While Passive, Oogie Boogie's basic attacks deal fantastic damage instead of normal damage. While Active, Oogie grins a terrifying grin, dealing damage to all enemies, scaring all enemies for 17 seconds, and healing himself. This skill is unlocked at White. Snake Eyes Oogie Boogie throws a pair of dice at a random enemy, dealing damage to them. The dice then roll above the enemy and, if Oogie rolls two 1's, they are dealt damage. The dice will continue rolling each time until he rolls two 1's, dealing damage to the enemy until the enemy is KO'd or Oogie does not roll two 1's. This skill is unlocked at Green. Weak With Hunger Oogie Boogie eats a handful of grubs, healing and increasing his max HP. This skill is unlocked at Blue. Spooky Shadows ''' Oogie Boogie takes 60% less damage from enemies who are scares. The damage reduction is reduced against enemies above certain levels. This skill is unlocked at ''Purple'''''. Gallery Jackexample.jpg Sallyexample.jpg Oogie boogie hero sheet.jpg Trivia * Before his release in this update, Jack Skellington was on the Hero Wish List, including fan-made artwork. Category:Video Games Category:Media Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas